Harry of the Sharingan
by Kanou-Seysuke
Summary: E se Harry obtive-se o Sharingan, se harry passa-se mais de metade do verão do terceiro ano com Sirius e Remus, e aprende-se a usar magia para ficar mais forte e se ele se ele aprende-se a usar o seu charme nas raparigas e se ele se apaixona-se por Fleur?


O brilho da lua cheia iluminava a clareira onde se podia ver as dezenas de criaturas negras que flutuavam sobre duas silhuetas humanas.

A mais pequena das duas estava agachada numa posição defensiva tentando proteger a outra que estava de bruços no chão imóvel como que adormecido.

A pequena figura segurava o que parecia ser um pequeno ramo com cerca de 30 cm e que expelia continuamente uma fina névoa prateada que ao que parecia, tentava manter as criaturas à distância sendo o seu sucesso quase nulo pois era notavel que a qualquer momento a névoa prateada poderia desaparecer.

Poucos minutos depois a figura mais pequena perdeu o que lhe restava das forças e sem ela o seu corpo deixou-se cair no chão da clareira, as criaturas aproveitaram o momento para tentarem aproximar-se dos dois humanos, e há medida em que se aproximavam a figura mais pequena ia perdendo os sentidos e entrando em desespero. Mas mesmo antes da escuridão se apoderar de todos os seus sentidos ele viu um glorioso veado prateado que galopava em direcção ás negras criaturas afugentando-as, o ultimo pensamento que a pequena figura teve antes de desmaiar foi: "Pai?"

Harry Potter não estava a ter um bom dia, muito longe disso, o dia não podia estar a correr pior.

Flash back:

O dia tinha começado com qualquer outro uma manhã cinzenta como muitas outras e aulas carregadas de magia, mas tudo foi por água abaixo depois da visita que o trio fez a Hagrid. Depois de consolarem o bom gigante pela perda do Hippogriffo Buckbeack os três amigos dirigiam-se de volta ao castelo quando um grande cão preto com ar ameaçador atacou Ron e o arrastou por uma pequena passagem secreta no salgueiro lutador a partir dai as descobertas levaram a um turbilhão de emoções.

Primeiro o cão preto era nada mais nada menos que Sirius Black um fugitivo da temível prisão de Azkaban que Harry pensava ser aquele que traiu os seus pais, depois o professor contra as artes das trevas, Prof. Lupin, apareceu também pensado que os seus alunos estariam em perigo. Mas a maior surpresa estava reservada para quando Harry descobriu que Sirius era não só o seu padrinho mas que era também inocente de todos os crimes de que foi acusado. O verdadeiro culpado era nada mais nada menos do que a pessoa que toda agente pensava que tinha morrido num confronto com Sirius, Peter Pettigrew a par de Balck outro animagus ilegal que se disfarçava nada mais nada menos de Scabbers o rato que durante uma dezena de anos viveu como animal de estimação da família Wesley.

Sirius convidou o seu afilhado para ir viver com ele pois esse era o seu desejo, tal como o de Lily e James. Harry estava felicíssimo, Peter iria ser entregue ás autoridades e o seu padrinho ilibado, ele não teria de viver mais com os Dursley, ou assim pensou ele. Depois de Snape ter interrompido a reunião entre padrinho e afilhado, e de ter sido deixado inconsciente por isso, o grupo dirigiu-se de volta ao caste mas como o azar bate sempre á porta de quem menos espera, a noite era de lua cheia e isso causou que o Prof. Lupin que era um Lobisomem se transforma-se no preciso momento em que o grupo saiu do salgueiro lutador. Aproveitando a distracção Peter transformou-se num rato de novo e fugiu pela noite enquanto o trio e Sirius tentavam lidar com o lobisomem Lupin.

Esta série de enventos levaram a um confronto entre Harry que tentava proteger Sirius que estava inconsciente e dezenas de Dementors. Harry acabou por perder os sentidos quando a pressão dos Dementors se tornou insuportável mas não sem antes ver um veado prateado a galopar em direcção aos Dementors.

Mais tarde Harry acordou na enfermaria da escola junto de Ron e Hermione onde o Professor Dumbledor lhe contou que Sirius tinha recebido o beijo do demontor.

Harry estava destroçado mas antes de se ir embora da ala Hospitalar Dumbledor deixou pistas suficientes a Harry e Hermione não só em como salvar Sirius, mas em como salvar também Buckbeack da morte certa.

Foi então que Harry descobriu como Hermione conseguia assistir a mais que uma aula ao mesmo tempo. Eles utilizaram vira tempo um dipositivo que faz com que a pessoa que o esteja a tocar possa viajar algumas horas para atrás no tempo para libertarem o hippogriffo e esperem para libertar Sirius no momento em que ele fosse preso.

Fim do flashback.

E agora depois de todo o trabalho que Harry e Hermione tiveram para salvar Buckbeack e Sirius podia dar em nada pois Harry podia ver-se a si próprio na clareira a tentar proteger Sirius dos Dementors, ele podia ver-se a si próprio a perder os sentidos, mas o veado prateado que o salvara da primeira vez não era visto em lado nenhum.

A sua visão estava a ficar turva quanto mais tentava olhar para a clareira, quanto mais se concentrava mais a visão enturvava, menos nítidas as imagens ficavam, mas também mais nítido ficava que auras magicam rodeavam todas as criaturas presentes. Frustrado arrancou os óculos da cara e para seu espanto a sua visão voltou ao normal, ou ao quanto normal podia ficar quando tu podias ver auras mágicas, perceber como a magia fluía nas seres que habitavam o bosque e a nitidez e fluidez com que eles se moviam, parecia que ele sabia o que iria acontecer mesmo antes das criaturas agirem.

Guardando os óculos no bolso do uniforme pois estes poderiam voltar ser necessários se a sua visão volta-se ao que era, Harry reparou com espanto que espanto que medo que a direcção de onde o veado prateado surgiu para o proteger era exactamente o mesmo sitio onde ele se encontrava no momento.

Olhando para o Harry do passado, ele viu que a magia que saia da sua varinha era forçada e nada fluida, ele percebeu também que por isso o encantamento não estava a funcionar correctamente. Numa decisão feita num segundo quando Harry viu o seu clone do passado a desmaiar de exaustão ele pronunciou claramente:

- "Expecto Patronum" – o encantamento Patronus é realizado com sucesso quando a pessoa pensa em sentimentos felizes, Harry sabendo disso pensou em como ele iria viver com Sirius, nos seus amigos, e como ele sabia como a magia não devia fluir ele obteve um encantamento perfeito, da ponta da sua varinha saiu uma densa névoa prateada que foi ganhando forma até se tornar num glorioso veado prateado que galopou em direcção aos Dementors afugentando-os a todos.

Poço tempo depois os aurors vieram e levaram Sirius e o outro Harry de volta apara o castelo enquanto que o presente Harry voltou para junto de Hermione e Buckbeack na floresta para os informar que estava na hora de resgatar o prisioneiro imocente.

Harry não estava muito longe de quando Hermione soltou um barulho assustado:

- "És tu Harry?"- ela perguntou com a varinha pronta a disparar um feitiço.

- "Ya sou eu, temos que nos despachar eles já levaram o Sirius para ser executado"- ele respondeu com urgência.

Quando Hermione se virou para dizer qualquer coisa quando ele chegou mais perto, ela soltou um grito de espanto:

- "O que se passa Hermione" - Harry perguntou preocupado com a sua amiga.

- "Harry os teus olhos, eles…"

- "O que se passa? Temos que nos despachar, Sirius está em perigo de vida."- ele exasperado.

- "Os teus olhos, eles estão diferentes"

- "Diferentes como? Fala rápido!"

- "Eles tem a íris vermelha e tem 3 marcas pretas dentro da íris."- Ela procurou alguma coisa no bolso e deu-lhe um pequeno espelho – "Vê tu mesmo" – Harry tinha de reconhecer que os olhos eram um bocado assustadores, mas como o adolescente que ele é ele também pensou que eles eram fixes.

Enquanto ele examinava os olhos no espelho ele sentiu que uma pequena quantidade da sua magia se dirigia para os seus olhos, era uma quantia tão pequena que se ele não pensasse nisso nem a sentiria. Ele então tentou suprimir a quantidade de magia que seguia para os seus olhos e quase instantaneamente os seus olhos voltaram para a sua cor habitual o verde vivo igual aos da sua mãe.

- "Hoa! Como é que fizeste isso?"- Hermione inquiriu fascinada.

- "Eu não faço ideia"- Harry respondeu verdadeiramente – "Mas agora também não é importante, nós temos que salvar o Sirius. Vamos!"

Depois de voar com BuckBeack até à janela da torre onde Sirius estava preso Harry e Hermione ajudaram Sirius a fugir do sitio onde se encontrava preso e voaram até à entrada do castelo onde eles desmontaram do Hippogriffo que tinha agora que suportar o peso de Sirius.

- "Vai Sirius tens que sair daqui antes que alguem te veja!" - Harry exclamou apressadamente e com uma ponta de tristeza na voz.

- "Eu sei Harry, tu sabes que podes contar sempre comigo certo?"- o seu afilhado acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – "Então portate bem, não te metas em mais sarilhos." – disse Sirius em tom de brincadeira – "Escreve durante o verão Harry, a tua curuja consegue encontrar-me sem problemas, eu tambem te vou escrever, e quem sabe, pode ser que tenhas uma surpresa este verão." – disse ele com um sorriso inigmático.

Padrinho e afihado abraçaram-se momentos antes do primeiro voar e desaparecer na direcção da escuridão.

- "Fica bem Sirius, não te metas tu em sarilhos." – Sussurrou Harry com um ar de tristeza no rosto por ver partir a sua unica familia verdadeira.

Harry e Herrmione voltaram à aula hospitalar mesmo a temo de ver Dumbledor fechar a porta da enfermaria.

- "Presumo que tenha corrido tudo como planeado?" – perguntou o velho professor.

- "Sim Prof. Dumbledor, Sirius e BuckBeack devem estar agora a largos quilometros de Hogwarts!" – exclamou Hermione com um largo sorriso na cara.

- "Bom então para a cama com voces dois não querem arranjar problemas coma Madame Pomfrei pois não?" respondeu Dumbledor com um pequeno sorriso antes de se afastar em direcção ao seu escritorio.

Os dois alunos entraram na enfermaria em bicos de pés para não acordarem ninguem. Enquanto se preparavam para dormir Hermione voltou-se para Harry com um olhar sério.

- "Harry depois desta noite eu quase que me ia esquecendo, mas eu queria que soubessemos o que se passa com os teus olhos, para termos a certesa que não é nada de grave, por isso durante estas duas ultimas semanas antes das férias eu vou tentar descubrir tudo o que é possivel sobre o que se passa com os teus olhos ok?"

- "E onde é que vais encontrar informação a cerca do que se passa com os meus olhos?"

- "Na biblioteca,claro!"- exlamou Hermione como se fosser a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- "Ok Hermione" - respondeu-lhe Harry com um pequeno sorriso na cara – "Mas não contes a ninguem, eu não quero que as pessoas andem a meter o nariz onde não são chamadas sem eu saber primeiro com o que estamos a lidar ok?"- pediu-lhe Harry agora um pouco mais sério.

- "Sem problemas Harry" – respondeu-lhe rápidamente Hermione com um sorriso trenquilizante.

Os dois falaram mais alguns minutos sobre os inventos daquela noite antes de se retirarem para as suas respectivas camas procurando um sono que lhes restitui-se as forças.

O resto do termo escular passou rápido, com os testes fora do caminho e a Taça de Quidditch ganha a unica coisa que restava aos alunos de Hogwarts era atenderem às ultimas aulas do ano lectivo e durante o resto do dia fazerem o que lhes apetecesse.

Harry e Ron mal viam Hermine pois esta passava o tempo livre na biblioteca à procura de alguma coisa que se relaciona-se com o proble que Harry tinha nos olhos.

O que na opinião do próprio Harry não era um problema mas sim uma vantagem porque agora ele não tinha que utilizar mais os horriveis óculos que lhe escondiam parcialmente os maravilhosos olhos verdes, e que podiam causar-lhe problemas se alguma vez os perde-se durante uma das suas aventuras.

O próprio Harry procurou durante os primeiros dias informações à cerca deste acontecimento mas não encontrando nada decidiu passar o resto dos dias a divertir-se com o seu melhor amigo.

Se bem que durante a noite Harry praticava a activação e desactivação do seu presente mágico que se tornou quase instintivo, sendo Harry agora capaz de activalo em menos de um segundo.

Agora no ultimo dia no mundo mágico antes das nada desejadas férias de natal, já a bordo do Hogwarts Express, Harry, Hermione e Ron conversavam sobre oque lhes tinha ocurrido durante o ano quando Hermione se virou repentinamente para Harry.

- "Hey, eu descubri informação sobre o que se passa com os teus olhos." – disse Hermione gentilmente.

- "O que tem os teus olhos Harry?"- perguntou Ron – "Eu já reparei que não estás a usar óculos, mas eu pensei que tivesses pedido à Madame Pomfrei que te os cura-se ou coisa assim – continuou ele.

- "Não foi isso que aconteceu" – disse Harry lembrando-se que ainda não tinha contado a Ron à cerca deste particular incidente, e assim ele relatou a Ron o que lhe aconteceu na clareira quando os Dementors atacaram Sirius. Harry falou à cerca do aspecto dos seus olhos, e depois à cerca dos beneficios de que ele tinha conhecimento como ver a aura magica, a maneira como a magia se movia quando se usava um feitiço e a maneira come ele parecia saber o que os outros seres iam fazer. No fim da explicação Harry pensou ter visto um traço de inveja passar pelo rosto de Ron, mas foi tão rápido que ele não lhe deu importancia.

- "Isso é muito fixe Harry!" - exclamou Ron com um largo sorriso no rosto que parecia um tudo nada forçado.

- "Mas não contes a ninguem, eu não quero que ninguem saiba ainda ok amigo?" – pediu-lhe Harry.

- "Não te preocupes, afinal para que servem os amigos?" – assegurou-lhe prontamente o ruivo.

- "Obrigado Ron. Então Hermione o que descubriste?" – disse ele em direcção à sua amiga.

- "Bem a informação não é muita, na realidade até é pouca e demurei quase duas semanas a acha-la, deve haver mais na secção restrita mas eu não tenho um passe para poder entrar lá, mas vou tentar no próximo ano." – começou Hermione – "O que eu sei é que os ultimos registos de olhos magicos como os datam de à mais de 1500 anos atrás, não me interrompam ainda, as ultimas pessoas a obterem estes traços magicos foram uma proeminente familia mágica que habitava no Japão, Uchiha era o seu nome, dizem que era uma familia pequena mas muito poderosa co olhos como os de demonios e que nunca perdiam um duelo." – narrou Hermione de uma assentada.

- "Mas se eram assim tão fortes como é que não se sabe nada à cerca deles?" – perguntou Ron com um ar confuso.

- "Bem como eu te disse os ultimos registos são de à 1500 anos atrás ao que parece muitas familias temiam os Uchihas então elas uniram-se e exterminara-se. Não há registos de terem havido sobreviventes, logo é normal ninguem falar deles porque para alem deles serem da Ásia ainda são 250 anos mais antigos que os fundadores de Hogwarts." Hermione explicou.

- "Há mais alguma informação em relação aos meus olhos Hermione?" – perguntou Harry esperansado

- "Sim, o nome..." - disse Hermione em suspense.

- "Desembucha!!" – exclamaram Harry e Ron ao mesmo tempo.

- "Ok, ok o nome é.........Olho-espelho da roda copiadora, ou então para ser mais curto... ... ... ... ... ... .. Sharingan!!

O resto da longa viagem foi passada a falar sobre coisas triviais como Quidditch,a comer doces ou a jogar jogos mágicos.

O expresso parou na plataforma 9 e ¾ em King's Cross onde Harry se despediu dos seus amigos e da familia Wesley antes de se dirigir à sua suposta familia e voltar mais uma vez para um mundo que não era o seu.

Mas desta vez não por muito tempo, Harry Potter teria uma surpresa este verão.


End file.
